An OLED display is a new kind of display device. Compared with a liquid crystal display (LCD), an OLED display has the advantages such as self-illumination, fast response speed, wide viewing angle and the like, can be used for flexible display, transparent display and three-dimensional (3D) display, and hence is rapidly developed and popularized.
An OLED display comprises an OLED substrate (a substrate provided with an OLED structure thereon), an adhesive film and a packaging cover. The OLED substrate comprises a base substrate, light-emitting sub-pixels disposed on the base substrate, and a pixel partition wall disposed on the base substrate and configured to separate the light-emitting sub-pixels. A light-emitting sub-pixel includes an anode, a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL) and an organic light-emitting layer which are stacked on the substrate in sequence, and the HIL, the HTL and the organic light-emitting layer are organic layers. A pixel partition wall includes lyophilic films and lyophobic films which are alternately stacked; a lyophilic film is disposed on the bottommost layer of the pixel partition wall; and a lyophobic film is disposed on the upmost layer of the pixel partition wall.
Currently, the number of film layers of a pixel partition wall corresponding to the anode and the HIL of the light-emitting sub-pixel is equal to 1; the number of film layers of a pixel partition wall corresponding to the HTL of the light-emitting sub-pixel is equal to 2; and the number of film layers of a pixel partition wall corresponding to the organic light-emitting layer of the light-emitting sub-pixel is equal to 2. In summary, as for various light-emitting sub-pixels of the OLED substrate, same organic layers of various light-emitting sub-pixels can only have equal thicknesses currently.